fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire
Fire & Ice 2 is an upcoming sequel to the original Fire & Ice. The game once again focuses around the main characters Fire (deceased although heavily mentioned) and Ice. In this game Ice looks for purpose in his life after Fire's death and finds out about the Prophet who can resurrect a dead Elemental. The game also introduces, new protagonist Electric who meets Ice early on and after having a discussion Ice is told by Electric about the Prophet. Gameplay The game functions similarily to its predescessor using puzzles which utilize Ice and Electric's capabilities. Aside from the puzzles, combat has changed significantly with Ice and Electric gaining new combat abilities throughout the game to allow them more powerful attacks. Ice functions identically in maneuverability as in Fire & Ice. Ice is once again able to walk on water due to freezing it, break electric currents and glass as well as dowse fires and stop moving objects. Ice also gains several abilities throughout the game including Ice Picks, Frozen Drill, Iceberg Fists and Blizzard Armour. Ice Picks allow for Ice to ascend rocky surfaces not normally accessible to the player, this ability is first used deep within the Crystal Caverns where Ice and Electric get trapped. Iceberg Fists was first used on the Volcanic Beast Leader where Ice was required to show his power by overcoming a foe several times larger than himself, Iceberg Fists gives Ice more strength at the cost of speed and allows Ice to lift heavy objects. Lastly Blizzard Armour, Ice's ultimate ability allows for him to become encased in a snowy armour which makes him impervious to natural hazards excluding Fire and Lava. While this ability has defensive capabilities it leaves Ice vulnerable for Aerial Attacks. Electric, the new character introduced to the series is an incredibly fast character outspeeding Ice. Electric has regular abilites which he uses before helping Ice and also in the initial areas where he is playable. Electric is able to Channel through Electric Circuits, Jam Security systems, Deactivate Explosives and Teleport across small distances. Throughout the game Electric also unclocks several abilities which help him, these are; Enlighten, Shock Lock, Power Redirection and Plasma Arm. Enlighten allows Electric to reveal hidden passages and activate some light based levers. Shock Lock allows Electric to bust open locks due to it melting them however cannot be used combat-wise as it tires him out after each use. Lastly Electric's Plasma Arm, his ultimate ability allows for him to turn one of his arms into a giant Plasma Sword, this ability allows Electric to cut through metal and wood as well as having multiple combat capabilities. Combat wise Ice retains his Shards of Ice, Homing Shards and Ice Ball attacks from the previous game as well as gaining the Ice Crasher, Frost Kick and Shining Spin Attacks. Ice Crasher is performed by Ice wall jumping and then performing a downard thrust causing him to fuse his arms together into a large Dagger shape. Frost Kick is used by Ice when he jumps then down thrusts, this attack has Ice perform a spin while diving and aims specifically at the targetted enemy. Lastly the Shining Spin is performed by Charging the B Button but Ducking at the same time, Ice will spin around and release a cloud of microscopic Ice Shards which damage nearby enemies. Electric has six attacks included in his arsenal. These attacks are; Electric Bolt, Summon Thunder, Chain Lightning, Volt Wave, Sun Crusher and Teravolt. Electric Bolt is Electric's standard B Attack, it sends out a bolt of Lightning in the direction Electric is facing. Summon Thunder is Electric's Charged B attack, this attack summons a bolt of Thunder which strikes the ground where Electric is targetting, it has a small splash damage as well. Chain Lightning is Electric's Jump attack, it allows Electric to shoot a Chain of Lightning at an enemy which connects to any enemies who are very close, this chain can repeat itself 5 times before ceasing. Volt Wave is Electric's downthrust attack and allows Electric to slam into the ground causing a large splash damage which has a larger range on down hill sections and smaller range on uphill sections. Sun Crusher can be used by Electric when he performs a backflip and then dashes forward, the attack has Electric create a ball of Light which he charges into an enemy. Lastly, Teravolt is used by Electric by Charging the B button but ducking as well, in doing so Electric glows and releases a large outburst of energy which can be targetted at a specific enemy or have a widespread effect area. Story The story begins soon after Fire & Ice finished. Ice uses his powers to condense Fire's body into a small energy sphere, Ice then is greeted by the Light People who survived and returned after the Darkness had attacked, they thank Ice for saving them however Ice refuses the gratitude explaining how his friend, Fire had sacrificed himself to save them all. The Light People look at the Energy Sphere which holds Fire before an Elder Light Person approaches Ice. The Elder explains how there is a Library which contains vast knowledge about the history of the lands, the Elder continues to go on explaining how long ago the Library had sunk deep within a mountain, the people who guard the Library are said to be knowledge seekers but are greedy and will fight those who attempt to take knowledge from them. Ice, determined to restore Fire back thanks the Elder and explains how he will not give up no matter the danger. Ice then heads back to the City of Neon however finds it is overrun with Electrical creatures who are harassing the Lightning People. Ice cleanses the city fighting each of the packs of these beasts finding a cavern containing their Pack Leader. The Pack Leader and Ice engage in a Tribal like Duel with the monsters forming a ring around the two. Eventually Ice is able to defeat the Pack Leader who submits to Ice and telepathically forms a link with Ice, explaining how creatures from above the ground where their cavern was had been making unearthly noises and it aggravated the Pack Leader to the point of insanity. Ice requests that the Pack Leader helps Ice journey towards the Library in the Mountain, the Pack Leader explains how he knows of a path that leads directly to the mountain Ice speaks of, he warns Ice however that the path is inhabited by Water Morphs and Volcanic Beasts which have become aggressive due to their habitats clashing, despite understanding this warning Ice ventures on further. Ice passes into the land of which these two groups are fighting, getting into the Water Morph's territory he is attacked by various Water Morphs but eventually reaches the Water Morph's Base, Ice asks why they can't just accept to live with each other, the Water Morphs laugh at Ice and explain to him how the Volcanic Beasts have a lake of Water Morphs in their territory which is where the Water Morphs are able to connect with their deity, Ice then decides that he will help the Water Morphs by requesting the Volcanic Beasts return the Lake to Water Morph territory. Ice crosses the border and through careful movements as to avoid significant amounts of Heat, Ice reaches the Volcanic Beast's Base, here he is seen as hostile and captured by the Volcanic Beasts taking them to their leader, the Leader demands to know why Ice has stepped presence into the Leader's Base. Ice explains how the Volcanic Beasts have a Lake that the Water Morphs need to achieve connection with their Deity, the Leader nods and explains to Ice how like the Water Morphs the Volcanic Beasts are unable to connect with their Deity due to the Volcano from which they worship being in Water Morph Territory. Ice then asks if they two sides should just trade territory and be done with the war, the Leader angrily scorns Ice for believing that he should just give up territory to the Water Morphs, he attacks Ice and chases him. Ice throughout the chase leads the Leader towards the lake and after several attempts is able to force the Leader into the Lake dowsing and cooling him. He then realizes his hubris and explains to Ice that the war between the Water Morphs and Volcanic Beasts had been raging so long he forgot the sanity he once had, he agrees to make a truce with the Water Morphs and end the war. Ice and the Leader go to the Water Morph's Base and make the agreement finishing the war, Ice asks the two leaders if either knows an entrance to the Library in the Mountain, the Water Morph Leader explains how there is an underground lake and Ancient Temple connected to the Library in the Mountain and suggests that Ice go look for an entrance there. Ice reaches the Ancient Temple that the Water Morph Leader mentioned, he notices the architecture is similar to the one Fire found him in. He heads down into the temple and after encountering some Stone People who believed him to be trespassing Ice reaches a giant Iron Statue like the one in his temple. It suddenly awakens to Ice's shock and picks up a giant club off the ground and prepares to attack Ice, however just as it is about to swing the club a bolt of lightning strikes its body shooting all the bolts connecting its arm to its body off causing its arm to fall. Ice looks up to see an Lightning Person standing inside a small passageway, he quickly freezes the Iron Statue's feet and with the assistance of the Lightning Person he is able to subdue the Giant into seperate pieces before destroying its inner core. Ice thanks the Lightning Person who explains that he knew that Ice would be coming to the Library in the Mountain, he reveals his name to be Electric and that he has known about Ice's plan to resurrect Fire for some time. He explains that he will help Ice to revive Fire since he had been banished from the Library in the Mountain due to him previously helping a Water Being from outside of the Library in the Mountain. Ice & Electric take the passageway to reach the Underground Lake where Electric explains that to get into the Library they must drain the lake to its secondary pools. To do this Ice notes the ensignias at the bottom of each pool and switchs the gears to the correct order so the water flows. Once the lake is drained however they hear a rumbling sound come from within the now drained lake, out of the lake rises a giant Sea Serpent who attacks the two. Ice helps Electric get into the small cave systems above the Lake and Electric shoots several Lightning Bolts to knock out the Sea Serpent, eventually the beast falls and the two continue on into the entrance of the Library in the Mountain. Through the passage way Electric explains to Ice that the rest of his people don't take kindly to visitors and explains that they will have to sneak around the Library to find the information they need, Electric asks why Ice wants to restore Fire knowing full well they are elemental opposites, Ice explains how during the wave of darkness Ice was captured by the darkness and Fire had saved him at the cost of his own life, Electric suddenly halts Ice as a guard walks by and explains how they will need to reach the geographical encyclopedia to find the books about resurrection of Fire Elementals, Ice and Electric carefully navigate their way through the maze of the Library and eventually find the Encyclopedia, the read through and eventually find out the location of the books they were looking for. However just as they put the book away a guard walks into the room and demands to know why Electric has returned when he was banished and who the un-welcomed guest he has with him was. Ice freezes the guard in place and Electric walks up to the guard and puts his arm against the guards shoulder, suddenly morphing into the guard. Ice stands back in astonishment, Electric explains how they will now be able to move around freely as Electric pretends Ice is his prisoner. The two continue to go further and further into the library and eventually they find the book area for the resurrection of Fire elementals. They notice there is only one book on all the shelves, they pick it up and it reads "The Desert's Light", they read through finding that there is a prophet within the Well of Shadows in the desert who has mastered pyro-resurrection. Ice is elated by this knowledge however Electric explains to Ice that the book is at least 100 years old and the prophet may be dead. Ice explains how regardless of the possibilities they still have to try and find the prophet. Electric nods in agreement and the two begin to head back to the entrance, however a guard catches them and asks what number Electric is. Unable to answer, Electric shoots a lightning bolt at the guard pinning him to a wall, unfortunately in doing so they had also set off the alarm. Ice and Electric run towards the entrance before several guards block their way, they run back and see more guards approaching from their left and right. Behind them a giant chasm that runs straight through the library. Electric asks Ice if he can make a platform and Ice realizes Electric's plan, they jump off the edge and Ice creates a slide directly in front of them to escape down, Electric explains how there is another exit, Electric directs Ice on where to create the slide and the two escape through the other exit, Ice seals that exit on the way out. They look around and Ice recognizes the desert, as it was the one outside his temple where Fire first met him. Electric explains how the Well of Shadows was over at the Vile Outpost, an outpost where once Sand and Stone people lived in harmony but after the wave of Darkness it had become corrupted and shadow beasts roamed it. Ice and Electric ventured to the Vile Outpost and as soon as they arrived were ambushed by the shadow beasts. After surviving the ambush the investigate the houses looking for the Well of Shadows, though they are attacked a few more times they find nothing. Returning to the town center disappointed in their failure, Ice notices a small oddly carved rock sticking out of the ground, he tries to pick it up but it won't budge. Convinced there is something much larger beneath he asks Electric to electrocute all the Sand around the stone turning it into Glass. Electric does this and they see that the rock is the handle to a giant lever. Electric magnetizes the glass and removes it. Together the two push the lever and a giant hole forms where a cylinder of rock rises and fills with a pool of water. Suddenly just as they approach the well and notice a stairwell beneath the water, the water turns a dark purple, clouds form above them. Electric notes that it is likely that the darkness that Fire fought originated from this well and that the pure form of that evil is going to come out and fight them. As they watch in terror a giant behemoth of a monster spurts from the well a combination of darkness and water. The monster descends towards Ice & Electric and lets out a tremendous roar. It shoots its shadowy claws at Ice and Electric, both of whom dodge out of the way running into the buildings. The two attack furiously dodging the monster's oncoming onslaught, slowly they chip away at the crown atop its head, finally revealing the blue fire on its head, Ice lets out all of his power sending a cold chill straight through the fire putting it out, the beast freezes in its position, it then falls to the ground and with a tremendous crash breaks into tiny pieces each quickly dissipating into the air before the light from the sun burns them. With the water now gone, Ice and Electric call down the well for the prophet, they hear a moan and then a voice asking them why they summoned him. Ice explains how he wishes for the prophet to resurrect his friend Fire. The prophet suddenly rises up out of the well and greets Ice and Electric, he takes them into one of the homes explaining how he was the one who created Fire, saying that Fire was his greatest creation. The prophet pulls out a tome and a piece of chalk, he marks a decorated circle on a table in the house, and instructs Ice to place the Energy Sphere on the table. As he does so the prophet explains how he has mastered the creation of Fire elementals and will make Fire more powerful than before. He begins to chant ancient words from the tome and a ray of light encompasses the Summoning Circle blasting a hole through the roof of the building, the building begins to shake and the Prophet, Ice and Electric run out and watch as the ray of light expands and the building collapses. After a few moments the light ceases. Ice and Electric watch in wonder, suddenly the rubble begins to shake and the Energy Sphere completely on fire shoots out into the sky, it explodes mid-air, Ice yells out in fear that Fire is gone for good, the prophet tells Ice to just watch. The explosions debris then all cluster together and Fire's new body begins to form, as it forms he descends back down again, lying down next to the well, Ice and Electric rush over and Fire opens his eyes and spreads out his fiery wings. Elated to see Ice he gives Ice a hug and to both Fire and Ice's surprise neither is affected. The prophet explains how Fire has gained complete control over his exterior thermal and while being on fire is not thermally hot. Ice introduces Fire to Electric explaining that Electric had helped Ice to bring Fire back. The game ends as the three look out into the distance and the fades to black. Multiplayer Outside of the main game there is a Vs, Mode for two-players. All locations featuring bosses can be played with the boss attacking the players throughout their battle. In the Light Dome both Fire & Ice can access their more powerful forms making this the first appearance of Stone Ice's form. Gallery Sand.png|Sand Being Stone Being.png|Stone Being Water Being.png|Water Being New Fire Model.png|Fire's resurrected appearance Electric (Character).png|Electric's in-game appearance Ice Model.png|Ice's In-Game Model Electric Monster.png|An Electric Monster Pack Leader.png|The Pack Leader of the Electric Monsters Water Morph.png|A Water Morph Volcanic Beast.png|A Volcanic Beast Sea Serpent.png|The Sea Serpent encountered at the Underground Lake Lightning Guard.png|A Lightning Guard Shadow Beast.png|A Shadow Beast Pure Darkness.png|Pure Darkness Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Darklight Studios Games Category:Original Games Category:Fire & Ice Series Games Category:Rated PG Games